redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Meeka photoshop copy.jpg
Toodaya! (ta da) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) yayz!!!!thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 22:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Yur welcome. SAM! DON'T SWEAR ON DIS ONE! (i got ya, huh?) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:42, 17 July 2009 (UTC) wow!!!!!you gave her my actual in real life hair style and color!*legasp* ----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 22:42, 17 July 2009 (UTC) WHOA! Seriously?! I just picked what would be best for the look of the rest of the char! I guess you made Meeka well! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 23:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) *Clapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclap* Very nice Merlock!! Very very nice :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) it looks like she was charging, just noticed you and is turnig around so she can hit you with her knife a shot to the heart! and your to blame! baby you give love! a bad name! i played my part, and you played your game! baby you give love! a bad name! ----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 01:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) OHHHH! She DOES loook like she's turning! (is that a song? What song?) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 01:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Whoa! That's good! One thing though:you might wanna give her some eyelashes. She looks (just a but) like a boy with long hair.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) its a song! lolz!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 01:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Pinedance! I think we artists need critics otherwise basking in the glow only we saw of our pictures we would miss all the mishaps.... corny! LOLZ, which song, my lady? -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 02:04, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the song is called shot to the heart. don't know who sings it.----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 02:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I love music. Simple and clean from kindom hearts is a good one. -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 02:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Fine... *huffs* Wow. very good job. :aaaaannny who, I absolutely love this one, Character, pose and all. :(and if yew beasts didn't like my swearing, why didn't ye tell me?) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 15:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, the song's called You Give Love a Bad Name, and I'm not really sure who sings it either. This is great! :D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 15:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Well, sam, if you guys didn't know this about me, in real life, I'm kind of a goody two shoes type person. NOT in any means, in my actions, (I can't say I'm perfect XP) but in my morals. I'm very careful about my heart hardening to stuff that's bad. -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 20:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and i just don't like swearing, it ticks me off!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) oh pishaw.Yeah yeah. I'll watch my mouth around you guys ( I forgot what age group I was speaking with ^_^ )- you just needed to say something :) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 23:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) sweet picture! Bluestripethewild 03:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) don't matter what age group your with. swearing ain't right nomatter how old you are, and the manuel of style said specificly,no foul or vile language . if you see anyone using disruptive language report it to lortbt, this site is for all ages. anyway, thak you MERLOCK me ould tater!*sniffs* i smell hot chocalate! be right back!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 13:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ohmygosh! My FAVORITE song is on! It's so sad though... anyway Sam, all We're sayin is that we don't like using this kind of talk. It says in the good book (lolz I never call it that) not to say anything negative.... now.... wow... heehee. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC)